


"’Til death do us part, huh?"

by dezmari



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, proposal, season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 07:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8391784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dezmari/pseuds/dezmari
Summary: “Aye, and beyond. After all, we’ve already proven death can’t keep us apart.” In where Killian proposes over a slice of pepperoni pizza.





	

It was a quiet night to Emma’s surprise. The evil queen probably too busy plotting her next move and her impending doom still a while away it seemed.

Regina offered to stay with Henry for the night and her mother insisted it was a good idea. _“You need to talk things out with Hook.”_ She’d said and her father although pouting at her side seemed to agree.

They sit at the floor of their living room with only the light of the fireplace and a few candles to illuminate the room. Eating their food in comfortable silence.

Due to Killian’s lack of help deciding the menu she ended up buying both pizza and Chinese. He eats a slice of pepperoni pizza and as always the sight of him trying something new from her world is comical. “You know, there’s nothing quite like this back at the enchanted forest.”

“You have magic back at the enchanted forest, we have pizza.” He finishes the slice, his third, and turns to her with a smile playing at the corner of his lips.

“I’d stay in this world permanently for its pizza, your lad does say it comes with many different toppings.” He slides closer to her and she thinks it’s to take another slice but instead he places his hand on top of hers intertwining his fingers with hers.

“You’d stay just for pizza?” She inches closer, their faces inches apart and in response to her question he chuckles.

“And you, love.” He squeezes her hand and she feels her heart flutter in her chest. “I’ll be by your side ‘til death do us part, and beyond.”

“’Til death do us part, huh?” A smile spreads across her lips, she shouldn’t be surprised by now how he can turn such a mundane conversation to something so intense.

“Aye, and beyond. After all, we’ve already proven death can’t keep us apart.” He closes the distance and meets his lips with hers, the kiss is sweet and gentle and he breaks away too soon. “Just say you’ll take me.”

It takes her a moment to comprehend and when she looks up at his eyes she can both see eagerness and fear as he awaits her response. “Of course.” Her response comes easier than she ever thought it would and when he smiles, that toothy smile, at her it’s almost too much for her.

She leans back into him capturing his lips, her kiss much less gentle than his. She needs to have him close, her hands tangle in his hair pulling him closer still as if to prove he’s really there and not just a fleeting dream. He responds to her movements just as eagerly his own hand tangling in her hair and his hook pulling her back closer to him determined to leave no space between them.

After a while he’s the one to break the kiss and just when she’s about to pull him to her again his hands slides down her back to her stomach and lower again to her inner thigh. “Why don’t we take this somewhere else, Swan?”

Her lips meet once again with his. “You haven’t seen our room.” She murmurs her response in between kisses and he smirks against her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place directly after episode 5 of season 6 (Street Rats). After writing angst I finally felt prepared to write fluff. Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
